Avalon: New World
by darkbluebloodyrose
Summary: Emily Fletcher, Adriane Charday, and Kara Davies are faced with a new challenge: training new Mages and finding the Lost World. 11-year-old Alexia Gomez is starting a new school with new surprises. Old enemies must become allies. Jealousy and anger must not get the best of them for the story has only just begun.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: New Beginnings

Adriane Charday stared at the sky while petting Dreamer. Thunder boomed as lightning split the sky. Something felt missing. It wasn't the fact that Storm was gone. Although Adriane missed her very much, that still wasn't it. She looked down on the ground and the twigs and leaves began to move. They swirled around until they took form of the Fairimental, Gwigg. He connected with Adriane ever since Ravenswood became the home to Avalon. "Adriane, I have some news to give you," he said with a rough voice. "what's wrong?" Adriane asked, fear rising inside her. "You and the other Mages must find the Lost World. No one has ever been able to find it since Avalon was lost. You must also find the three new Mages before you seek out your quest. They need to be trained. I think you'll take a special interest in one of them. Each of you is assigned a new Mage due to their powers. Good luck, I hope you do well," he said and disappeared.

Alexia uncomfortably shifted her backpack straps. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair fell over her brown eyes. She looked up at the grayish blue sky and took a deep breath in as she walked up the steps to her new school. She was just starting middle school and was very nervous. High schoolers swarmed around their friends in the halls. Alexia choked back a scream as people pushed her to the wall. She noticed a swarm of people in the middle of the hall.

She walked up to the swarm, she squeezed her way through to the front. she found herself face-to-face with lists of classes and people's names. Alexia noticed everyone left as soon as she got to the front. Her shoulders slumped. _Well, a great beginning to a new school year_, she thought sarcastically.

She scanned the lists for her name. She stared at her's for a bit, then, typed it in on her phone so she wouldn't forget. She looked up five rows and her heart stopped. _Adrian Galindo_... Her biggest crush ever, even though she never really met him. She only saw him the year before at a Catholic camp and immediately fell hard for him. She shook her head and stormed down the hall to find her best friend Emily.

As she waited for her friend to arrive, a familiar girl popped in front of her. "Hi, Alexia!" she said, cheerfully. A little too cheerfully... Alexia almost recognized her immediately although she wished she didn't. The girl was Ana Marie James. But most call her Ani. Alexia forced a grin. "hey...Ani...have you seen Emily?" she asked, the thought suddenly hitting her. Ani frowned," that's what I was going to ask you." Alexia sighed and looked around.

That's when HE came in.

Adrian.

The most handsome boy Alexia has ever seen. She nearly exploded when he passed by her. He had shorter hair and it wasn't hidden under a beanie this time again. He wore a striped collared shirt and jeans. His sneakers only seemed to make him look cooler.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Alexia growled as she remembered she didn't find Emily or find her class already. "Hey, Ani, do you know where this class is?" she asked Ani, while showing Ani her phone. "um..." Ani looked around for a minute. A grin spread on her face," Clara!" she called out and a curly blonde haired girl turned around. She walked up to them. "yeah?" the girl, Clara, asked.

She was so pale, Alexia thought she was the girliest vampire that had ever lived. "can you help my friend go to class?" Ani asked. _Friend?_ Alexia asked herself. "she has the same class as you, so, yeah. Gotta go!" she said and left Alexia with the stranger. Alexia silently followed the girl class before noticing a girl with dark hair walk by. She glanced at Alexia with interest but continued to walk away. _Who was that? _Alexia thought curiously and walked to class. As Alexia sat through the boring Creative Writing class, she thought about how school was going to go that year.

Second hour went by pretty quickly. Which is odd because it was Social Studies. Alexia sighed as she slowly walked through the halls to the cafeteria. She packed a small lunch and ate quickly. As she began to walk out of the cafeteria, she almost bumped into Adrian.

Adrian?!

Their eyes locked. She shook her head and ran away. She almost bumped into someone else. A girl. The dark-haired girl she'd seen earlier that morning. "uh, e-excuse me. I'm sorry!" Alexia said to the girl. A playful glint danced in the girl's eyes as if I amused her. Alexia flushed. "it's okay," the girl said with a straight face.

Alexia stormed away and just sat outside. A couple of minutes later, the girl came out. She marched up to the guys who were playing soccer and joined them. Alexia noticed a flash of silver and gold light from the girl's wrist. Her eyes widened in interest. _What _was _that? _she thought to herself. She studied the girl with immense interest. She noticed a curly auburn haired and a long blonde haired girl wave to the girl. The girl strutted up to them, then cracked a grin.

Alexia smiled as she realized the girl wasn't a loner. Suddenly, a girl attacked her. Alexia whipped around to find her best friend Emily. She busted out in laughter and hugged her friend who hit her for hugging her. Alexia noticed something flash blue on Emily's wrist. "what's that?" Alexia asked as she pointed to Emily's bracelet.

A light blue stone in the shape of a fish, flashed on her bracelet. It was Aquamarine. Alexia stared at it with fascination. "oh, I just found it during the summer. You know how I have arrow heads at my house? I found this with some of them," she said. Alexia nodded in understanding. "if you find another one, could you give it to me? 'Cause that is SO awesome!"

Emily gave her a strange look then replaced it with a smile. Alexia felt someone staring at her so she turned around. She saw the dark-haired girl, the blonde girl, and the auburn girl staring at them. "uh, Emily, are those girls staring at us?" she asked but Emily did not reply. She stared back at the other girls. The auburn haired girl nodded and turned away. "what was that about?" Alexia asked. "nothing," Emily said. Before Alexia could ask anything else, the bell rang. Alexia and Emily parted ways and headed to their classes.

Alexia kept wondering about the beautiful gems she saw and why Emily shared something with those girls. It wasn't fair to keep your best friend out of something major. Alexia decided she was going to watch Emily very closely from then on.

When she got home, she ran outside stared at the big hole in her backyard. Something glinted in the sunlight. Alexia bent down to pick it up. As she closed her hand her hand around it, she began to float. Alexia didn't realize until she was two feet off the ground. She closed her eyes tightly and reached for anything that was near the ground to pull her back.

When her fingers closed around something soft, her eyes flew wide open.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two: You Are One Of Us

Alexia's eyes closed tightly. She was afraid of heights. How was she floating? As she reached down to grab something to hold on to, her hand grabbed an object. She slightly opened her eyes to see it. It was a black and rough stone. She looked at the other one she held tightly in her hand. They looked almost similar. Her stomach tightened and she felt sick.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She reached down again and grabbed a lot of fur. An image flew into her head. An image of her floating peacefully. It seemed as if she were kind of concentrating on something as she was aloft in the sky. A pair of silver eyes with gold flakes, appeared behind her. Wolf eyes. Alexia's eyes popped open and she saw what she grabbed on to.

A silver wolf with silver eyes. She was beautiful. She had a playful glint in her eyes. Just like the dark-haired girl from school. '_hello, Sealer_,' a mature female voice said, clear in Alexis's head. "who said that?" Alexia asked, befuddled and frightened. What's a Sealer? She thought.

The wolf touched Alexia's nose and Alexia slowly lowered to the ground. '_it was me. The wolf standing in front of you_,' said the voice. Alexia looked down at the beautiful creature. "okay, I've officially lost it. How can I be talking to a wolf?" she asked. '_a dead one at that_,' said the wolf. Alexia's eyes widened," you don't look...dead." the wolf made a weird barking sound. Her eyes filled with happiness, so Alexia assumed the wolf was laughing.

'_I did die but now I am balancing between life and death. I am a spirit, I suppose. And I am bound to the Earth. I came here to tell you something. Three Mages traveled all the way from Pennsylvania to find you and two others. They will train you until you are able to join them on their quest. They need you desperately. You must prove yourself._'

Alexia mulled over the new information a bit. "so, magic IS real? Like, fairies and werewolves and vampires, et cetera?" she asked. The wolf simply nodded her head. Her eyes brightened," cool! So, I can use magic? What's my magic? Speaking of which, why'd you call me a 'Sealer'? And who are the other Mages? What are their powers?"

The wolf slowly answered each question," _yes, you can use magic but you must keep it a secret from non-magic users. You will figure out your magic soon enough but in the meantime, you must practice with your wind magic. Since you are a Libra, your element is wind. You are the Sealer Mage. You will meet the others soon enough. There is a Healer, Blazing Star, Tamer, Oracle, and Warrior.'_ when the wolf said the last Mage name, she said it with a pained voice._ 'you will train along with the Tamer and the Oracle.'_

Alexia curiously stared at the wolf. "what happened between you and the Warrior?" she asked. The wolf hesitated then said,'_ I abandoned her once and I broke her heart for my happiness. When I died, she has felt alone ever since. Even though I am bound to the Earth and to her, she can only feel my presence. She can not speak to or touch me. She has tried pretending but I see right through it_.' Alexia stared at the sad wolf.

"it's okay. I mean, she had to let you go eventually. You shouldn't worry about her because when I meet her, I promise I will remove any sadness from her heart," Alexia promised. The wolf looked at her hopefully and nodded. '_I hope so. Ambia will come by soon. I must go. Until next time_,' the wolf said as she slowly disappeared. Alexia stared enviously at the disappearing wolf.

Before she disappeared completely, her eyes flickered gold for a second and somehow reminded Alexia of the image she had seen in her head.

The next day, Alexia lazily got out of bed. She reached for her stones that she put under her pillow. As she grabbed them, she realized they weren't rough anymore. They were smooth. Many colors swarmed around her arm. She gasped as she revealed the stones. They turned into an opal and a sapphire.

One was an abstract-looking rose that looked like it was encased in crystal, the other looked like a cross with daggers, also encased in crystal. She loved how beautiful they looked but how was she going to wear them? She felt her silver charm bracelet slide down her arm. It lightly hit a gem and made a soft, klink, sound. She suddenly had an idea. She attached the stones to her bracelet and flung her arm around wildly. The jewels didn't fall off so they seemed safe there. As she got ready for her second day of school, she continued to think about the wolf and the dark haired girl and Adrian.

There had to be a link between the girl and the wolf. It was probably just her imagination but the girl and the wolf shared the same aura. It seemed weird but sometimes Alexia caught glimpses of people's' auras. She didn't find it weird but she thought it was cool. Then, she had those moments when she could tell something was going to happen. 'but everyone has those moments...right?' she thought. She stopped for a moment. 'could...Emily be the Oracle or Tamer Mage? She had a jewel too...' she shook the thought off and continued to get ready.

Alexia wondered about her beautiful jewels. What powers were held within them. The opal glittered brightly but the sapphire glowed dully. She walked outside during lunch. Everyone spilled out of the school to be outside. A flash of black, lashed around. Alexia's eyes focused on the dark-haired girl. Alexia looked at the soccer players. She began to feel the urge to play.

Her feet began to move on their own. She ran to the goal and stayed there. That's the closest she was going to get to the soccer players. As the girl got closer, a spot in her sleeve got brighter. She quickly covered it up with her hand and stood next to Alexia. She tried to hide it but it got even brighter. Alexia's jewels glowed brightly too. The girl stared at her with wide eyes.

They both slowly raised their hands and touched fingers. They were blinded with a light so intense, it looked like Heaven exploded. The girl and Alexia flew backwards. "ow..." Alexia groaned. The girl sat up and rubbed the back of her head. They realized they were being stared at. The girl grabbed Alexia's wrist and yanked her to a quiet spot. "who are you?" the girl asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Alexia said, slightly anxious and worried. The girl crossed her arms," Adriane Charday. You?" "Alexia Gomes... Are...are you a Mage?" she said, cautiously. The girl, Adriane, tensed. "what do you know about Mages?" Alexia showed her the bracelet. "I am the Sealer Mage. All I know is that I'm supposed to meet the Warrior, Healer, and Blazing Star so I can start my training with two others, the Tamer and Oracle." Adriane relaxed.

"the Sealer, huh? Well, I'm the Warrior. Emily and Kara are probably looking for the other two..." Alexia blinked in confusion," wait... I thought my friend Emily was a Mage, too. Yesterday, she had a jewel on her wrist..." Adriane nodded," yeah, that blonde girl, McNeill, I saw you with yesterday. Emily is supposed to meet up with her during lunch. Kara is God knows where."

Suddenly, a black limousine pulled up in front of the school. A blonde girl opened the door and coolly walked towards Adriane. "so, like, I found the Oracle Mage but the bad news is that she doesn't go to THIS school. Her name is Sophie Bounderant." Alexia's heart stops.

Sophie?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Enemies

Alexia paced back and forth while Emily, a.k.a. Emilee, her best friend, stared at the ground. "Of all the people, it HAS to be Sophie," Alexia grumbled, continuously. Emilee sighed," C'mon! Why can't you just try to get along with her? What do you even have against her?" Alexia whipped around on her heel and glared at Emilee. "You KNOW why I can't get "along" with her."

Emilee raised an eyebrow. "She never liked me! Ever since we met, SHE has hated my guts! You were there!" Alexia yelled, very frusterated. "You're just over-exaggerating. She doesn't HATE you," Emilee said.

Alexia growled," She looked at me like I was a piece of trash when we met..." Alexia looked around the room they were assigned. Kara invited them to stay over so that they could be taught what the Mages knew. Emilee convinced Sophie to meet up with them, too. The room was huge. It had long, velvet curtains draped across the windows, a large bed in the center, a big bathroom, and a wardrobe.

Alexia made a pouty face. "I don't really like where this is going." Emilee sighed and gave her anannoyed look," You need to set the past aside. We're a team now. We're all friends, right?" "If we we're friends...how come you didn't tell me you were a Mage?" Alexia asked, softly yet angrily.

The doors flew open as Kara entered. She seemed to think of herself as a princess. Alexia was slightly disgusted but she had to admit that the blonde girl had a nice taste in clothes. When Adriane walked in Alexia's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in awe. She admired how strong the Warrior was and her amazing wolf stone. The girl always wore black but she looked awesome! Emily walked in the room with another brunette at her side. Alexia's mouth shut instantly. A girl Alexia could never forget.

Sophie.

Sophie walked in and for a split second, she glared at Alexia. Alexia growled and Adriane looked at her. She realized that Alexia had some beef with Sophie. Sophie focused her eyes on Emilee and smiled. "hey! You're a Mage, too?" she asked as she ran up to Emilee. Alexia stood up and walked away until she was next to the wall. "um, do you guys know each other?" Emily finally asked. Alexia nodded. Sophie smiled," yeah. Emilee is my best friend." Emilee stared at the ground sheepishly.

"I, uh...Sophie and Alexia are both my best friends." Alexia growled a bit and Sophie scowled. Alexia suddenly saw something very strange. Sophie's aura was a purple. Her own was a hazel. Animals formed and rose from the auras. Sophie's was a cat. Alexia's was a wolf. The wolf snarled at Sophie's growling cat. Adriane seemed impressed. Kara's eyes sparkled. Emily and Emilee sighed. Alexia suddenly burst into laughter. Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"I-I'm so sorry! It-it's just...bah-hahaha! Emily and Emilee...!" everyone looked at them and realized why Alexia was laughing. The Emily's weren't so different from each other. They went through the same thing all the time. Emilee gave Alexia a look. "really? Well...that's Alexia for you," Emilee said with an irritated look. Alexia immediately stopped laughing. She stomped over to Emilee, then jumped on her. She wrestled her into a weird hug. "what's that supposed to mean, McNeill?" Alexia laughed. "stop touching me!" Emilee yelled. Alexia let her go, laughing. Adriane laughed. Kara had an eyebrow raised. Emily couldn't resist giggling. Kara, who seemed irritated, yelled," okay!"

Everyone stopped and Alexia jerk up to attention. Adriane sighed, rolled her eyes, then patted Kara's shoulder. "okay. So, Emilee is the Tamer Mage, Alexia is the Sealer Mage, and Sophie, over there, is the Oracle Mage. Exactly, how much do you know about magic?" Kara asked. All the girls stayed quiet. Alexia looked around. She bit her lip. "um, well, I had strange dreams? But I seriously doubt they are important." "then, why bring it up?" Kara snapped.

Alexia shrunk in fear. Adriane smirked," Kara, maybe you should cool off a bit. Anyway, Alexia, what were they about? I can tell they're very important." Kara gave Adriane a mystified glance then walked off to stand next to Emily. Alexia took a deep breath. "I, uh, had a dream about wolves that turned into fog. Then, a figure appeared. I could tell it was female but she was invisible. All I could feel was the warm breeze she brought with her. She told me that I'm destined to do something great but that I be careful because it would be easy for me to end up falling in the wrong path. She only told me to trust in the Warrior Mage and her bonded," Alexia said, quietly.

Emilee gave her a weird look. "why didn't you tell me?" "because I just thought it was another dream! And anyway, even if I thought it was special, you wouldn't have believed me!" Alexia said. Emilee frowned. "Alexia, were there anymore dreams like this one?" Emily asked. Alexia shook her head. She hesitated for a minute then nodded," yeah. Well, kind of. I was running with the wolves that disappeared. A little red dragon sat on my shoulder while I spoke to a boy through it. A cat flew over head. I was also talking to another boy and girl with my head. Like, I heard them clearly in my head." Adriane stared at her. Alexia blushed. EVERYONE stared at her.

"Fairimentals? d-flies? Flying cats? Mist wolves? What's next? Unicorns and a hot guy?" Kara spluttered. Alexia shrank back again. "so...somehow...you're connected with the mistwolves?" Emily asked. Adriane stayed silent. Alexia began to worry. "m-mistwolves? And what are all those other things she said? I mean, I know what unicorns and hot guys are, of course, but I've never seen a flying cat before." "maybe a flying cat is just a cat with wings," Sophie sneered.

Alexia flushed. "y'know, I've always wondered what you have against me!" Alexia's jewels began to glow brightly. Sophie growled as she crouched down. Her jewel glowed a bright red. Dark blue swirled around Alexia's arm. Before she could make a move, Adriane and Kara intercepted. Adriane grabbed Alexia's wrist and another bright explosion happened. Alexia and Adriane groggily stood up. They both broke the walls they hit. Now there were deep indentions in them.

"what was that?" Emily asked. "Alexia, are you okay?" Emilee asked, walking over to help her friend. Kara and Sophie stared, wide-eyed. "I thought only I could make our jewels explode with power!" Kara wailed. "apparently not," Emily said, moving a hand through her auburn hair. "so, what's up with all these explosions?" Alexia asked. Suddenly, the doors opened. In walked a little figure with a bunch of colorful creatures and a giant bag of Cool Ranch Doritos. Alexia realized it was a ferret but the other ones looked like little dragons. "What's goin on in here?" The ferret asked.

"KAAARAAA!" a golden mini dragon shouted and flew at Kara. It nuzzled her neck. "hi, Goldie," Kara said. A blue one flew to Adriane. "hey, Fred!" a red one landed on Emily's shoulder. "EMI!" it said. "hello, Fiona. It's good to see you!" Emily said and scratched the mini dragon's head. An hovered in front of Emilee. "WHo aRe YoOOou?" it asked. "I, uh, I'm Emilee," Emilee said in disbelief. "OOOoo! LiKe EMI," it said and pointed to Emily. Emilee nodded. The little orange dragon perched on Emilee's shoulder and hid behind her hair.

"that's Blaze," Kara said to Emilee. A purple mini dragon flew around Sophie. "and that's Barney," Kara said as Barney landed on Sophie's head. Sophie smiled,"hi there, Barney." Alexia smiled at the dragons. She felt left out. She wished she had one. Her opal jewel began to glow brightly. "So, these are the new Mages?" The ferret asked. Emily nodded. "I guess the rest of the d-flies found a new favorite person," it said. Emily giggled as they attacked the furry animal. A smaller red one popped out of nowhere and fluttered around. It changed colors to black, then blue, then purple, back to red.

"ooh! That one's cool!" Alexia exclaimed, reaching a hand out for it to perch on. "wait, I don't recognize that one," Kara said. As soon as it landed on Alexia's hand, it began to grow bigger until it sat on top of Alexia, crushing her under its weight.


End file.
